


Seduction tactics by Alpha Werewolf

by Dereksdylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek In Heat, Double Anal Penetration, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Or Is he?, References to Knotting, Rimming, Seduction, Sex Toys, bottom! derek, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dereksdylan/pseuds/Dereksdylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to solve a case with Derek while Derek wants to have sex with him. Thus ensue Derek's voluntary heat cycle and sexual adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction tactics by Alpha Werewolf

Stiles opens the door to Derek’s loft to talk to him about his research results on the monster of the week. He suddenly drops his phone that he has been holding in his hand. In front of him, is Derek hale naked on the bed, writhing. 

Derek’s head is thrown back and his body is covered with a layer of sweat. His left hand is gripping the headboard really hard while his right is pumping his near purple cock. His legs are bent at the knees with his feet on the bed and toes curled inwards.

Stiles hears sweet moans and curses. Before he knows, the words were out of his mouth.  
“Derek, fuck! What are you….Fuck Derek!...”

Derek seems to only then realise that someone was in his loft and quickly sat up, but his hand is still pumping his cock and he couldn’t seem to stop it.

“Stiles...” he groans and Stiles couldn’t control his movement anymore. He quickly moved towards Derek and pushed him down on to the bed again.

“Let me help you baby. Do you need another hand? Would you like a little rest? Maybe you can leave your hands out of this. I’ll take care of you. I’m gonna take such good care of you Derek.” Stiles sat on the bed next to him and moved to kiss Derek’s lips. He pushed Derek’s hands towards the headboard in a silent command to keep them there.

They were soft and tasted salty and bitter. He shuddered with arousal at the thought of Derek possibly tasting his own cum. He cupped Derek’s jaw and licked into his mouth while his right hand slowly and painfully dragged from Derek’s face towards his nipples.

He pinched the pert nipple and moved to lick it. He couldn’t stop licking so he sucked at them and he could hear Derek moaning. “Stiles, please…. I need… Stiles, Fuck!”

Stiles moved down Derek’s body smirking at him. He dragged his blunt nails down Derek’s chest. He then took a deep whiff of Derek’s happy trail before dragging his tongue slowly towards his groin.

“Fuck! Stiles, please I need….now, please, I can’t…” Derek’s words quickly disappeared into a loud groan as Stiles licked a stripe from the bottom of Dereks cock to the head. He tongued the slit before taking the head into his mouth and slurped the pre-cum. He was getting achingly hard but decided to take care of Derek first.

He pumped the bottom of Derek’s cock in time with bobbing his head at the top. He twisted his tongue around the head and tongued the slit until he needed to catch a breath. The sounds Derek was making were amazing to Stiles and he couldn’t control his own moans.  
Stiles’s moan pushed Derek to the edge as he lifted his hips into the air and fucked into Stiles’s mouth. Stiles happily swallowed more of Derek. With one twirl of his tongue around Derek’s slit, Derek threw his head back and was screaming and cumming into Stiles’s mouth. He looked so blissed out for a second and content. 

Derek looked at Stiles swallowing his cum and all he could do was curse before his dick started throbbing again. 

“Dude, amazing refractory period!” Stiles added and grinned. “Do you have any lube around?” he asked while he looked at Derek through his eyelashes. “I’m gonna make you cum until your werewolf energy is gone.”

Derek’s dick was already dripping pre-cum. “Its the heat. I need to knot and only then can this stop. Stiles, please can I? I need it…..fuck!...I need to knot!” Derek all but moaned.

Stiles couldn’t stop the blush that accompanied the thought of Derek’s knot inside him. He quickly moved to undress and get the lube from the bedside table as Derek pointed. When he opened it, he found more than what he was hoping for.

There was lube alright, but there were dildos of various sizes and some with knots at the base. He picked up the one that seemed like an inflatable one and smirked at Derek.

“Is it okay to make use of your tools during this amazing session?” Stiles asked ignoring Derek’s blush. He grinned at the frantic nod that Derek gave him.

“On your hands and knees Derek” Stiles moved towards him. He was loving this so much, being in control. Derek obliged quickly and moved his right hand onto his cock. Stiles quickly batted it away, “Nuh uh, you’re gonna wait for me. Wait until I open you up slowly and push this into you…” he dragged the dildo teasingly from the small of his back onto his hole to his perineum.  
“And then I’m gonna ride you while you fuck yourself on this. Do you understand me baby?” Stiles added. Derek’s dick jumped at the thought alone and a moan escaped him. 

“Stiles, please …” he groaned. His eyes roll into his head as he feels Stiles’s lubed up fingers circling his rim. “Fuck, Stiles!”

“Do you like this baby? Do you want my fingers inside you? Do you want to feel me inside you and fuck you while I wrap my arms around you and kiss you senseless?” Stiles added as he slowly pushed a finger in. “Fuck, do you even need lube Derek? You’re leaking so much!” he added as he moved to taste Derek’s hole. He swiped his tongue on the rim before he pushed into it.  
“Fu-uh-ck Stiles! Ah- ah- ah-yes! Stiles!..” Derek moaned. He moved his hands to spread his ass cheeks. He needed Stiles to take more of him. “Please, Stiles!”  
Stiles pushed his tongue deeper and wiggled it. “Fuck, Derek you’re so good. So good baby! Mmmm” he held Derek’s hips as he tongue fucked into Derek’s hole. He used his thumb to circle at Derek’s perineum before cupping his balls and squeezing them gently.

“I’m gonna fuck you with my cock and the dildo. Can you take it baby? Can you take that much?”

“Yes Stiles please I need! Come on, Im ready, I don’t need lube.” Derek gasped in between the moans. The sounds of Derek’s moans filled the room. Stiles moved his dick towards Derek’s entrance and pushed in slowly.

Derek arched his hips and pushes his ass into the air for Stiles. “Come on, I need more”

“Yes, baby. Its okay I’m here.” Stiles pushed slowly into Derek until they were connected at the hip. The feel of Derek around him with the delicious juices he was producing was too much. A moan left Stiles and before he could control it, he dragged back and pushed inside again.  
“Faster Stiles, I need more, please!” Derek keened.

Stiles got all the confirmation he needed, he slapped into Derek repeatedly as he held his hips. The sound of skin on skin added to their moans was amazing. 

“I’m not gonna last Derek. You need the dildo inside too,” Stiles stopped abruptly on the verge of his climax.

Before Derek realised what was happening, he felt something press against his hole next to Stiles dick. Realising it was his dildo, Derek moaned in excitement as a new wave of arousal shuddered him.

Stiles pushed the dildo slowly into Derek adjusting himself. The feel of it next to his dick inside Derek was amazing. He pushed it until Derek sobbed with ecstasy.

Derek could only see stars. He felt amazing with his hole stretched. All the juices were leaking onto his thighs with Stiles’s dick and the dildo inside him. This is what heaven must be like, he thought.

Stiles could only hear gasps and moans from Derek. He moved slowly with the added pressure around him, but he was quickly rewarded with a loud moan from Derek.  
“Shh.. its ok baby. I’m taking care of you. Its ok. Cum for me now. Come on, you can do it, cum for me”

Derek sobbed at Stiles words, he could feel Stiles hit his prostate repeatedly and he saw white flashes before his whole body spasmed and he came untouched. 

When Derek contracted around him, Stiles couldn’t control anymore. His orgasm rushed through him and his hips jerked before he came inside Derek. He slowly moved out of him and inflated the dildo.

“Ready for the knot Derek?” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ears. Derek could feel the dildo growing inside him and the pressure was pushing at his prostate. His dick twitched again in excitement.

“God, you are not done are you? Lets see how much bigger your knot is inside me, but first I need to breathe.” Stiles said as he pushed Derek onto his back and lied down on him with his head on Derek’s chest.

“So, are you really in heat or is this just your seduction tactic?” Stiles muttered against Derek’s chest.  
“What do you want it to be Stiles” Derek whispered against his ear before bringing up Stiles’s face to kiss him deeply. Stiles smiled into the kiss and muttered “Do you wanna go out with me?”  
“Only if you ride me first as you promised.”  
Stiles squeezed Derek’s dick and started pumping it while kissing Derek back.  
“So this is your seduction tactic! I knew it! You’re so sexy Derek Hale. I would love to ride you.” he added with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smut as much as I did writing it. This is my first smut write-up so excuse me if I made any mistakes. Please leave kudos or comments if you like to see more. Maybe I will create a collection. :D
> 
> P.S: Come say hi to me @ [dereksdylan](http://dereksdylan.tumblr.com)


End file.
